


The last of Summer

by Neville_it_up



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_it_up/pseuds/Neville_it_up
Summary: In this we are lost. Words and thoughts and suddenly the universe is caving in on us like the reverse big bang and god has decided to finally remove his biggest mistake. It hurts. But in reality, this is being a tragic teenager.Most of us are this way. Our parents and friends mold us into something broken and weird and we have sharp edges that need filing down or bubble-wrapping by someone who's a professional with this certain case of sharpness; whether they tried really hard in order to learn how to deal with it or if they just discovered it by accident.
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Neil Josten & Allison Reynolds, Neil Josten & Mary Hatford, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Roland, Nicky Hemmick & Neil Josten, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The last of summer. : an Andriel ‘The Perks of Being a Wallflower’ AU
> 
> Character list:  
> Charlie- Neil  
> Sam- Andrew  
> Patrik- Nicky  
> Mary Elizabeth- Roland  
> Candace- Alision  
> Mr Anderson- Wymack  
> Brad- Erik  
> Creig- Rene  
> Aunt Helen- Mary  
> Alice- Kevin  
> Ponytail Derek- Seth 
> 
> Obviously I’ll change the plot to make Neil and Andrew work. I think the main dynamics from the film are in there. Maybe. I’ll be writing this as I post it with no takesy backsies so I apologize. Also this is my first fanfiction in a while. Sorry.

This wasn’t the first time Neil had moved. It was the first time neil had moved without his mum and it was the first time he had moved to a place he was going to stay in for more than four months.  
This was the first time he had to stay and got to stay and got to be himself. He didn't know how to do these things, however. Tomorrow was his first day in a new school in bumfuck america in a small-ish town where everyone knew everyone at last by name and nobody knew him but would very soon because he was new goddammit.  
School to this point had been an impasse. A slight thing that happened in the background whilst him and his mother had other more important things to worry about like...just things that were bigger than going to high-school.  
They were putting him back a year. Because of inconsistencies in his education the governor of his new school was worried that his abilities in his weaker subjects will cause more stress than is really worth anything in the long run. Heck would they know about Neil's ability to deal with stress? Nothing.  
On the plus side, he’s in AP maths with all the seniors because he scored high and him being in a freshman class would be a waste of time. After a bit of huffing and puffing (more like opening his blue, blue eyes a little wider) he was also boosted up into Advanced Calc. these lessons where all that Neil cared about. The rest was going to be background noise. So that he could concentrate on maybe making friends.

The morning rush in a new house with people that cared about him wearing the right socks and actual warm water for the shower and hot food at 6 am was weird, but Neil was slowly getting used to it. Allison was a comfortable constant, with her gossiping about people Neil didn't know and her making sure the way he dressed wasn't going to be social suicide and for him to ‘stop looking so twitchy it’s distracting, dammit’. Her parents where a comfortable constant in their absence. Seth was a comfortable constant in his shitty moods and how he wasn't meant to be living there but was anyway because Alison is his ‘baby girl’ and how he purposefully made his dyed red hair look messy because its ‘punk’. 

Neil was upset that Alison didn't let him sit with her and Seth at lunch. “You're literally the only people I know. Literally. Take me with you.’ he whined. Apparently being able to whine was a privilege he had decided to make a big part of his personality.  
‘Neil, darling. I can't. You’re like a child and I can't be introducing you to my friends.”  
“I'm 17 tha-”  
“You’re a 17 year old freshman. That's worse. Besides, they're all rich and stupid. Totally not your crowd. I can tell.” she smiled down at him, and patted his cheek. He tried not to flinch.  
Seth glared at Neil and declared he wasn't waiting any longer. Alison followed after him without looking back. That left Neil with a tray of fruit and milk and nowhere to sit. He found an empty table. Neil had hoped that at least Erik Klose, the captain of the football team, who had recently shown Neil how to get home after he got the wrong bus home when exploring one day, would take pity on him. But he was a senior. And Neil? He was just Neil. Lunch was quiet and filled with flicking through his new calc book. Neil was still nobody, with no personality.

By the end of lunch Neil had given up on the chance of making friends. He had instead decided it was not worth even thinking about after watching other teenagers do teenager things for an hour. Instead his key coping mechanism was now a countdown: ‘It’s just 1883 days until I get to leave.’ chanted in his head. Later he would do the maths to get it proper to the second, but right now going by the day would have to do. 

\-----------

Every time that Neil had entered a classroom today someone had had something to say about his appearance, whether it be just with their eyes eagerly crawling over the three still raw cuts down his cheek or with a verbal attack of ‘freak’. Entering shop class, he was bracing for the usual, but came in to a ruckus that was totally non appointed towards him and his unwonted face. The only bright side of Neils day so far; one senior decided to make fun of the teacher rather than the freshman. 

The people watching where chanting the seniors name. ‘Nicky’ was currently drawing a goatee with a marking pencil straight into his face. The confidence in which he did it had neil guessing that he’d practiced his. Nicky sat himself into Callahan's desk and swung his legs, and scratching his ‘hairy’ chin. ‘Today, kids, im going to teach you how to be a racist pig’. The whole class was laughing at the dark skinned boy. He threw his head back to to look at Mr Callahan as he entered the classroom. Neil enjoyed the look of disgust on his face until the short, greying man opened his mouth. ‘Nicky, tell me, why is it that all puffs have to try to take up center stage all moment of their lives?’ 

‘Oh, Callahan.’ Nicky giggled and flipped his curly mop of hair over his ear. ‘It’s not all puffs. Just me’  
The class roared as Callahan's face became red. ‘ if you carry on, center stage, i’ll make you take this class next year too’. Nicky held a hand to his heart but moved off the desk. Neil hadn't seen anyone at all today that he wanted to know, but there was a first for everything. Nicky grinned to himself as he took his assigned seat in the front of the classroom. 

‘Okay kids. Stop laughing. Get your books out. Center stage, why don’t you start us off?’  
Nicky opened his book with careful precision, and ran his finger across the first page in the book. He blinked once. ‘The introduction reads; not only is Mr Callahan racist, but he’s also homophobic. All in all, a fascist pig. Today we get to watch how not to act first hand’ 

\---------

Entering advanced maths was really exciting. Neil was really excited to join the school smartest kids and finally have something in common with someone. Maths was the only subject that had been a constant in his life so far, that with it being the same in every country. That being said he’d prefer maths in England to maths in America because of the way that the tests were conducted. He could spend all his time writing out formula after formula from his memory rather than having the temptation to use the formula sheet given in america. He preferred the challenge. It was like a race between his hand and his brain to record all the equation as fast as he could. But it was still maths. At a high level. 

The teacher had stared out the lesson by introducing himself as Coach Wymack, both maths teacher and lacrosse coach. Then he ran through a list of facts to tease the class into believing they’d get out of a test. The man was good natured and attempted to make the lesson fun for everyone. He’d let the class interact actively in the session to work through questions together. Neil quickly founds that ‘red-head twinks’ weren't welcome in already existing work groups. Instead Coach Wymack sat with Neil and helped him through the questions he wasn't yet familiar with. The majority of that lesson Neil spent his time ensuring he was far away across the desk from Coach Wymack that he wouldn’t be able to touch him, even accidentally.  
At the end of the class Wymack invited students to explain their workings on more difficult equations that people got wrong. ‘Who got number 41 correct?’ no one put their hand up. Neil looked down at his paper, open on the page that had his working for no. 41, with the correct answer that coach had just approved. He didn’t put his hand up. He didn't even look up. ‘None at all?...okay then, let me run you through it’ 

The teachers gaze was piercing when Neil finally stopped avoiding it. The bell had rung, Neil was the slowest in gathering up his books.  
‘You should learn to participate. People will listen when they see you're smart’ coach stopped Neil in the door-way. The short teen took a measured step away from his teacher.  
Neil only shrugged.  
‘They say if you make one friend in your first day that's a good place to start.’ Mr Wymack smiled at Neil encouragingly. Neil stared back, blank faced.  
‘I don’t really make a habit of befriending men old enough to be my father’  
Wymack took a moment to respond. ‘Fair play kidda. See you next class. Participate’ 

With that Neil dismissed himself, retreating to the safety (it was questionable if it was safe, or just safer) of Seth's fucked up car. The thing smelled of pot and sour milk, but it was at least better than the busy hallways. 1883 days. 

Let’s just say that going to a real school and knowing its permanent until he graduated was excruciating. 

\----------

Allison's parents had decided to be home for Neils first day after school so that they could eat a real meal together and make sure that their ‘bond’ wasn't ruined by how much the Mr and Mrs Renolds dedicated their time at work. To say that Neil didn't understand their logic was an understatement. How was one dinner going to improve their relationship? Instead he let them pretend that they were making a big accomplishment by taking in a random kid from WITSEC because they had lots of money and space in their house. Although their daughter at first was the biggest protestor of Neil becoming ‘part of the family’ (Seth her right hand man), over the summer Allison had become the only person Neil had interacted with for more than five minutes at a time. 

The Reynolds and co. had been making small talk the majority of dinner. It didn't help that most of the questions were directed towards Neil. the teen was a master at averting the question, or straight up ignoring them, so conversation quickly petered down to barely a comment about how nice the chicken was.  
Mr Reynolds took a sip of his wine and abused in his eating. ‘Now, kid, real talk’ he said ‘how is school treating you?’  
Neil blanched. He hadn't prepared a good answer for this question, which was stupid of him really. ‘Uh- ah, uh, it was ok?.’ His day had been so awful that he didn’t know what he could embellish into sounding good. He wondered what his mother would think of this? ``I spent most of my day getting to know the school. Finding my bearings and all.’ Would she be forgiving of his choices? Was he just messing things up? ‘High School is so different in America.’ Mary was the only person who would understand what caused his feelings, because she had experienced it all too. ‘Advanced maths was very...uh. It was every advanced.’ Neil cringed at his own inability to function like a normal fucking human being.  
Seth sent a perverse grin across the table at Neil. ‘Freshman year is tough. But Fuck does it get harder.’  
Mrs Reynolds gasped, Mr Reynolds slammed his win glass back to the table with far more gravity than needed. Neil was pretty sure that the wood and glass had become one element. 

\--------

‘I know he's difficult company, but you could have been a little nicer to Seth.’  
‘The kids a waster. I can't stand him. And I think he’s been living here…’ Neil left the living room to spy on Seth finally leaving the house to sleep at his own apartment after three weeks of bumming off of Allison. Seeing him pull out of the driveway in his banged up black sedan was as sweet a feeling as the flavor of the sorbet he was scooping out of the bowl. Allison waved Seth away for one last time, and turned away to bounce up the driveway, long blonde ponytail swaying to the practiced swing of her hips as she approached her new brother. 

She held out something in her hand to Neil. When he didn't respond, Allison chucked it at Neil's chest a brothers arm. Neil caught it clumsily. ‘Here, have this mix-tape. He gives me a new one every week.’  
‘I don't even have a tape player.’ he protested.  
‘We need to give you a music education, baby’ she patted his shoulder as she passed, pony tail still bouncing. She danced up the staircase to the landing. ‘Enjoy it’ she said. Her hips swayed even more.  
Neil looked that the small box in his hand. Seth's scratchy handwriting stated titles Neil had never heard before. ‘Do tape players even exist anymore?’


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil develops a friend-crush
> 
> oh to be a teenager 
> 
> (sorry it so short. I just thought where I got to was a good place to finish the chapter, really.)

After some convincing from Allison, Neil had decided to go watch the lacrosse game. Interest in the sport was forbidden by his mother back when it was just them; it would mean standing out if he got on the team. Instead he was allowed to indulge in maths and languages to pass the time. Even music was a no no.  
But the times that Neil did get to play, like in the short months when they stayed in England with his cousins, Neil had reveled in the sport.

Coming to the game tonight to watch his favorite teachers team was a breath of relief. Going alone was not. He didn’t so much as settle in an empty seat on the stands as much as hover on the edge of a bench and hope that no one would try to pass him to sit with the plump girl next to him. Maybe he shouldn't have come. Maybe he should have come after the team was finished with warm ups. Did his bright ginger hair make him stand out? Should have dyed it brown like he used to. He must stand out so much as the loner new kid in the middle of the stands with the red hair and the only person without a jacket in the team colours. The only person who came alone, he bet. And he stood out SO MUCH and even as the cheerleaders hyped up the crowd he was the only one left sitting he was still the only one left behind. He. didn't. Fit. in. and he never will.  
Neil turned to his side, his intention to stand and leave. He can watch lacrosse at home. Allison could help him with youtube. Instead of getting up, he turned to face the side of Nicky's head. He was facing the game, his dark olive complexion red in the cheeks and ears as he called out ‘lets go monsters! Bite ‘em whilst your at it!’ . Neil stared. Should he be shouting too? Who were the monsters? Could he ask?

‘Hey, Nicky..’ the ginger teen almost whispered. He was startled when Nicky whipped his head around, a silly lopsided grin taking up his face.  
‘Heyyy. You’re in my shop class!’ he exclaimed. Neil nodded. ‘How’s your clock coming along?’  
‘it ..wel-yeh. its ticking’ Neil stumbled over his words. His mother would have slapped him for that. His father...worse.  
Nickys smile got wider. ‘Yeh? Mine looks like a book end.’ Nicky tapped the bench seat beside him. ‘Sit, I insist’  
Neil took a moment before he grasped that Nicky was being friendly. Honestly friendly. Neil maybe had a FRIEND. He took a seat next to the older boy. His hands folded in his lap, hidden up his sleeve.  
‘Thanks for not calling me “centre stage”, by the way. It’s an endless nightmare.’ he lifts his thick eyebrows. Neil had seen people adopting that name permanently for Nicky throughout the week. The nickname had spread like wildfire.‘And these assholes! They actually think they’re being original!’  
Neil nodded again. Nicky was too busy looking at the field. ‘So..uh, do you like lacrosse?’ Neil hedged at a normal conversation.  
Nicky's reply was an eager 'absolutely love it, too bad I don't play’ his eyes where still on the field. Neil only knew about the game originally because Allison was playing. Shed forced her lacrosse propaganda on him throughout the summer and Neil had given in and admitted he enjoys the sport. Because she couldn't convince him to attend tryouts, he was watching her play in a proper scrimmage instead. ‘Really. Then well maybe you’d know Allison. She’s kinda my-’  
‘Hey Andy!’ Nicky exclaimed, louder than Neil's own ramblings. 

‘Question. Could the bathrooms here be more disgusting?’ Neil watched a short blonde approach Nicky with a nasty drawl to his tongue, matching his sharp grin.  
‘Yes, we call it the men's room’ Nicky shot back. The blonde barely glanced at Neil as he plonked himself down on the end of the bench.  
Neil looked to Nicky. ‘He doesn't use the mens room?’  
Nicky dismissed him with a wave of a hand and an absent ‘disabled toilets’, before shooting into a conversation with this “Andy” that Neil couldn’t follow. The game started. Nicky was roaring about the monsters again. After a bit more excited squealing when their team scored first point, Nicky was shut up by “Andy” asking who Neil was. Neil had to introduce himself. He was wary of the way that Andy's smile became a bit meaner when Neil offered his hand to shake, to be polite. Andy didn’t take it, so Neil had to retract it before he felt any more awkward than he already did.  
“Neil Josten! The Renolds adoptee?” Nicky giggled. “Isn't your sister dating in-season-Seth?’  
Neil, yet again, was lost. ‘What do you call him? I don’t get it?’  
Andy giggled and chucked his head back when answering Neil's question. ‘It means his hair looks like it’s been dipped in period blooooood’ Nicky made gagging sounds into Neil's ear. 

Neil couldn’t disagree. So he just nodded.  
‘What are you, a bobble head? Use your words’ Andy barely looked at Neil when he said this, instead watching a striker score. The crowd erupted. 

‘So Andy-man with the plan, we going to Edens tonight?’  
Andy’s smile dropped an inch. ‘Nope, Roland got mono so let’s ditch the joint for Sweeties’  
‘Alright, we’re going to Sweeties after the game if you wanna come’

Neil was dragged to Sweeties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a man of flavor. By that I mean in appreciate the many differences that is tasteful. Like Mexican food. Or a good writer like Mervyn Peake. what I mean to say is, I know flavor when I see it. I know I have no flavor in my writing. Maybe its because i'm so very very white.  
> Help me out to give me some flavor. comment here I can improve. Become my beta. Lets make some good cake.
> 
> alllllssoooo, my schools on break now so i should have time to write a serious amount. hopefully i'll write enough to get a proper posting routine. 
> 
> thankyou for the kudos I have already recived!


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil meets the monsters cooperated. 
> 
> \--  
> Another short one, in one day, because I felt like there was just too little to be posted on its own earlier.

After the game, everyone seemed to be in the diner. The place was smack bang in the middle of leaving Palmetto and entering Colorado. It was like any other diner Neil had passed through on wild nights with his mother, except it was much cleaner, and pink. So pink that everyone not in pink clashed so much against the baby pink seats, a squeaky, easy to clean plastic: it looked like the young patrons didn't belong in there. It was a movie set. Neil definitely wasn't an actor. More like a liar. Somehow, Andy fit right in, despite his all black clothing embellished with rips and boots that had three inch soles and his leather jacket that screamed ‘fuck the patriarchy’, in blue, flaming letters across the back. He looked so comfortable here that him not matching the colour theme didn’t matter. He slouched into the booth next to Nicky and waved a waitress over, asking for some crackers and ‘the usual’. Neil sat across from them both, and felt suddenly like he was being interrogated again. Except all the pink and the lack of adults grounded him again. So did the banana split that was plonked in front of him minutes later. 

Neil was inspecting the monstrosity of a dessert with his spoon, without actually tasting it, when Nicky leaned forward on the table. By reflex, Neil leaned away. ‘What’s your favorite band?’ Nicky simply asked.

‘Probably the smiths’ it was the only band name Neil could remember.   
Andy scoffed around his spoon, still laden with creamy ice cream as he stuffed it into his eager mouth. ‘Are you kidding, I hate you’ he rolled his eyes and sunk further into the seat, the plastic squeaking as he went. 

Nicky's eyes twinkled in a way that Neil didn't trust, his smile also got bigger, if that was possible. ‘He loves the Smiths’   
Andy didn't confirm or deny the statement, but instead asked Neil ‘What's your favorite song’ with the inkling of a frown.   
‘There's a light that never goes out. It's familiar in some way.’ Neil shrugged, like he hadn't played it on repeat whilst thinking about his mother on the last days that she was dying in. ‘And it's on in season Seth's mixtape’  
Andy scoffed again, and went back to inhaling his ice cream. It seemed his interest in Neil was fleeting, and had already passed. ‘Uhhhgghhh that works in so many ways’ Nicky was half laughing, half cringing as he gripped his face at the thought. ‘What about Ives, you love Ives, right?’  
‘Yes. sure. I love them’ Neil had no fucking idea.   
‘It's not a band. It's a record store, idiot’ Andy piped up.   
‘You know I used to be popular until Andy got me some good music. So you should be careful’ Nicky elbowed Andy in the side, and guaffed when he got a much less playful elbow to the face in return. ‘Anyways, less about us. More about you, pretty boy. What's your subject?’

‘Maths’ Neil didn't have to think. Or lie.  
‘Math huh’ Nicky was unimpressed, Neil could tell.   
‘Gonna make an equation on how to not be boring, red?’ Andy smiled, the first show of emotion that wasn’t negative that Neil had seen from the boy so far. 

‘Move up, Nicky.’ Neil was so busy studying Andy's wide smile that he missed two more people joining the group.   
‘Ew, no, you're all sweaty and heterosexual, go sit on the other side’ Nicky lent over Andy and shoved the newcomers away. They bore the lacrosse teams windbreakers, an ugly orange and white combination that was so bright it could be seen from space. The tall boy with dark hair, slicked back from a recent shower, slid into Neil's side of the booth without question. He frowned at Neil's untouched banana split for long enough that Andy reached forward and started wolfing it down himself. The dark haired teen opened his mouth to say something to Andy, but closed his mouth as soon as he saw Neil shift uncomfortably next to him. He jumped. Neil tried to be subtle as he pressed himself against the wall. His leg giggled up and down as he re checked all the excites. Behind him entered another Andy, but his face was less impassive and his clothes less artfully destroyed. He was fully trapped, unable to get out now; he'd have to slip under or jump over the table. He had to count to ten and remind himself he wasn’t in any form of trouble anymore. ‘Since when did you sit here?’ the boy turned away from Neil, to Nicky ‘who the fuck is that?’ he didn't wait for a reply before twisting round to face Neil. His eyes were earnest when he asked ‘do you play lacrosse? Did you watch the game tonight? If you're a freshman you should come to try outs. We still have spots open.’ He was leaning towards Neil, so close that Neil could feel his breath on his face. Neil would have stabbed him with the spoon, if Andy hadn't taken it.  
When Neil didn't reply, Andy spoke for him. ‘He’s the Reynolds pet pity project.’   
Kevin glanced at Andy, then his gaze was intense on Neil again. Neil wasn't breathing. Instead he studied the boys long nose, and his full lips. The too-bright green of his eyes against his slightly tan skin.   
‘I'm Kevin Day, I play with Alison. She said you can play, but won't. Come play with me. Give me your game.’   
‘Are you related to Mr. Wymack?’ Neil blurted. Kevin's face dropped, his olive-brown cheeks turned red. He slouched his body away from Neil now. Andy laughed like a child at the playground. Nicky had spat out his drink all over Andy.20 and was hitting the table whilst holding his stomach. 

Andrew stood, once he was done giggling, and swung his keys around his index finger. ‘Way to shut up a room, Neil. Come on little Red, I’ll take you home before you make Kevin cry.’ Nicky waved goodbye when Aaron and Kevin moved out of the booth to let Neil out. Neil was blushing too, now, because he didn't know what he’d said wrong, and was scared that this was the end of a potential friendship with Nicky. Who else would want to be friends with him? No one. 

\-------

The drive back to the Reynolds manor residence was long and silent, apart from bohemian rhapsody playing on repeat, very, very, quietly. Neil was creeped out. Andrew wasn't scary, just weird in the way that Siamese cats were weird; Like the ones in the lady and the tramp, a film that Allison had recently forced Neil to sit through to give him his ‘Disney education, AKA childhood reboot’. Andy ignored Neil the whole drive, apart from when he offered a lit cigarette that the ginger gladly took. Not that it calmed him down any. His mother plagued every inhale. Her blood flashed on the dashboard. Her skin peeled away from the seat with him when he left the car. 

‘Thankyou, Andy’ Neils voice barely came out. Andy nodded. He looked like he was ready to drive off, when he rolled his window down and leaned out towards Neil.   
‘It’s actually Andrew. Nicky was just pissing me off on purpose.’  
Neil nodded, hugging his thin body. The sleek black car peeled away down the ornate driveway like it was on a race track. Neil threw up. Turned around. Went in the the house. Went straight to bed. 

Not that he’d sleep much. Not when his mother slept so close with his nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would marry Andrew at the drop of a hat. However because him and Neil are so perfect for each other, I'll settle for...no I cant settle for anyone but Andrew. Like I'd say Kevin would be my next choice, but me and Kevin have the same Myers Briggs 16 personality's type results, so that's basically just a recipe for disaster. Why? We're both emotionally constipated and have coping mechanisms that are hypocritical to our 'your body is your temple' mindsets.   
> However, I also see the pro's to mine and Kevin's hypothetical relationship. We're both obsessed with a specific hobby, too concerned about our physical health, and we're both driven enough that getting ahead in school and supporting each other in that would be very easy. Dates would be easy because we're both heavy drinkers but healthy eaters. And going to watch sports games is really interesting in my opinion. We could even have dates at the gym. I also like people that are so dumb that they don't realise what they say to be helpful can actually be hurtful. Because it's funny. 
> 
> Okay. I've evaluated that me and Kevin would be able to get over fighting sometimes, because there are so many pros that I ignored before. I'd still have a crush on Andrew though. I think. 
> 
> I wouldn't marry Neil; But I would be his best friend. Matt scares me with all the affection and worrying and shit. Nicky would be another best friend if he learned personal space. Allison scares me. If Seth wasn't so anti-LGBT I think we could get along, and potentially be good friends. Dan is really cool but like I know her and Matt are similar in the need to be there for people and I just cant. I would beg Rene to step on me. Wyamck and my father are very similar, and me and my father have a very positive relationship, so FUCK YEH COACH! Abby and Betsy are in the same category of caring too much and stressing me out. I'd avoid them both along with Matt. me and Aaron would be more easily friends than all the others, I think, because we're both nerds that like to play video games and have questionable family. However being around him would be difficult if he didn't get over his homophobia. 
> 
> that was a whole book. damn. if you read this, well done lmao.


	4. im a massive idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im an idiot

basically I finally finished with experiencing my own personal Great Depression and decided to write another chapter for this bc I still love it. I wrote the best chapter it was legendary and I love how I did it, and then I managed to delete it. and I tried to recover it. but my attempts in recovering it actually ruins the real chance if getting it back. so. I'm an idiot. ill do my best to re write it but. honestly I think I was experiencing an out of body thingy bc I don't remember what I wrote. give me a couple days to get over the self humiliation of this experience. sorry for not writing in ages even though this story has so much potential. bleghhhhhh


End file.
